


Right-Hand Man

by crashboxhasmywholeheart



Series: Karasuno High is a Renaissance Painting [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bromance, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Friend, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashboxhasmywholeheart/pseuds/crashboxhasmywholeheart
Summary: During a late-night practice, Hinata is a little too eager and ends up breaking his arm. Of course, Kageyama is there for his teammate and does all he can for him, as they make their way to the clinic.(a.k.a. This is a shameless excuse for my boys to bond and rely on each other.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Series: Karasuno High is a Renaissance Painting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676980
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	Right-Hand Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata and Kageyama are the best duo and I love them! I hope you enjoy reading this as much I enjoyed writing it!

Kageyama liked to think he was getting better at tolerating his teammates’ antics. However, there were still moments, such as these, when they made it impossible for him to keep his cool.

“Please Kageyama,” Hinata pleaded as he latched on to his right arm. 

Kageyama tried his best to ignore him, but when something in his shoulder twinged, his patience ran out. He growled and used his free arm to flick Hinata's forehead. 

It did the trick; Hinata stumbled away, his hands rubbing at the spot that Kageyama had struck and his bottom lip sticking out in a ridiculous pout. Kageyama thought that’d be enough to get rid of him, but Hinata was relentless. This time he dove under Kageyama’s flailing limbs and wrapped both his arms around his chest. 

“I’m not gonna let go of you until you agree!” Hinata hollered up into Kageyama's face.

Hinata had an unwavering amount of dedication and determination and Kageyama hated it when he used it in situations such as these. This wasn't the sort of thing that Hinata would just drop. It was best for Kageyama to give in now and at least keep some of his sanity intact.

“Fine!” Kageyama shouted, "but I’m only staying for two hours, tops.”

Hinata finally released him and pumped his fist into the air, face lit up like a puppy receiving a treat. Kageyama was considering flicking him again when Daichi’s voice boomed across the gym.

“Oi! Kageyama, Hinata; care to join us?”

Daichi may have been smiling, but there was something else in his eyes that suggested he wasn’t really asking. Kageyama and Hinata immediately straightened and sprinted over to the rest of the team.

* * *

As soon as team practice ended, Kageyama and Hinata headed straight into their one-on-one practice. At first, they worked on their quick attacks, running through combination after combination. However, after lots of pleading on Hinata’s part, they switched to serving and receiving. 

The exercises were mostly to Hinata’s benefit. His teammate got to work on his sub-par serving while trying his hand at improving his sucky receives.

Hinata was mostly unsuccessful. While his serves were often accurate, they were also too weak and too easy to intercept. Even when they were powerful, they were sloppy and most of them soared in shaky arcs until they reached unseen corners of the gym.

As for Kageyama’s serves, well, Hinata had yet to receive even a single one of them.

“Oi, Hinata!” Kageyama shouted from his side of the court. “Do you have tar on the bottom of your shoes?”

Hinata wiped the sweat from his forehead and tried his best to pin Kageyama in place with a glare. Kageyama shook his head, warding off Hinata’s frustration. It was only natural for his teammate to reach this point and Kageyama wasn’t gonna start going easy on him now.

“I know you can do it, so stop holding back, already!” Kageyama shouted as he grabbed another volleyball.

Hinata squatted and pointed a fierce finger at him.

“Just watch! I’ll get the next one no problem!”

Kageyama only narrowed his eyes in response. 

_Not on his watch. One of his jump serves would quiet Hinata’s boasts for sure._

Hinata moved to the back of the court, squatted, and spread his arms. His lips set into a straight line and his stance signaled that he was ready to receive the ball. 

The muscles in Kageyama’s shoulders tightened. He strode forward. Intentional. He picked up his pace. His arms were raised. He was taking flight.

The ball went up. Kageyama’s powerful hand rose to meet it. The ball slammed into his palm and then, just like that, it was hurtling in a different direction. Hinata’s direction.

The serve had power; more power than it looked like Hinata was expecting. The ball sailed right over his teammate's head, it’s spinning surface reflected in his wide eyes. Hinata didn’t have much of a chance at catching up to it. As if that mattered. In Hinata's mind, it wasn't over until the balll hit the ground. 

Time slipped through the cracks. The ball slowed down in its arc across the gym. Kageyama’s breath exploded in his ears as his feet returned to the floor. He watched Hinata turn on his heel. The ball spun overhead. Hinata gave chase. 

Hinata took one step. Two steps. Kageyama could practically hear Hinata’s breaths; they were like tsunamis crashing and crescendoing against him. Three steps. Four steps. His arm was outstretched, his fingers searching. Five steps. Six steps. Hinata was almost there and he only had eyes for the ball now. It looked like it was within his reach.

A smile stretched across Hinata’s face as his fingers seemed to brush the ball’s surface. A warning was only just forming on Kageyama’s lips when Hinata slammed into the wall. Arm outstretched. Fingers reaching still.

Time regained control. Hinata rebounded and crashed to the ground. The ball bounced to a stop beside him. 

Kageyama couldn’t help the scoff that escaped him. While he had always admired Hinata’s perseverance, sometimes the idiot went a little overboard. 

Kageyama already had an insult ready on his lips. He waited for Hinata to get up so that he could deliver it to his face. After about ten seconds, Kageyama grew impatient and berated him anyway.

“You idiot! Why do you always have to dive all the way in like that? It’s gonna get you hurt one day!” 

Hinata didn’t respond the way Kageyama expected him to. Instead of receiving an insult in return, the only thing Kageyama got was the quiet groan that drifted from Hinata’s crumpled form.

“Hinata?” Kageyama asked, but he was already ducking underneath the net. 

He slid to a stop at Hinata’s side. The boy in question was currently curled up, his back to Kageyama. Now that he was closer he could hear the quiet whimpers that accompanied the uneven rise and fall of Hinata’s shoulders.

“Hinata,” Kageyama said, doing his best to infuse a sense of urgency into his voice.

Hinata flinched, _hard_. Kageyama felt a little bad, but it was worth it when Hinata uncurled and craned his neck, to meet Kageyama's gaze.

The first thing Kageyama noticed was Hinata’s eyes. Usually, they shone with excitement, but right now their surfaces were glassy with unshed tears.

Even worse, they were swirling with something Kageyama couldn’t quite identify: fear, uncertainty, panic or maybe it was just an unsettling mix of all three. He didn’t like seeing Hinata’s eyes like that. It...wasn’t right.

Kageyama drew a sharp breath and forced himself to scan Hinata’s body for injuries. When nothing immediately caught his attention, Kageyama couldn’t help, but growl in frustration. This wasn’t working. He needed to try a more direct approach.

“Hinata, where does it hurt?”

“My arm,” Hinata said, his voice strained and oddly high. It was almost more of a whine.

Kageyama’s gaze immediately sought out the arm that was draped across Hinata’s chest, but it looked perfectly fine. His eyes flicked to find the other one, but it was tucked away, hidden beneath Hinata’s body.

“Hinata. I need to see your arm. The injured one.”

Hinata whined; this time it was unmistakable.

“It’s starting to hurt more,” Hinata said, “like my insides are outgrowing my skin.” 

He squeezed his eyes shut and a tear slipped down his cheek. It disappeared in his mop of bright orange hair.

“I know,” Kageyama said, “I’m trying to help. Let me see your arm Hinata.”

Hinata opened his eyes and stared at Kageyama with eyes that had become more vacant. Kageyama was about to move his teammate himself, when Hinata finally rolled onto his back, exposing the right side of his body.

The second Kageyama saw Hinata's other arm, a wave of nausea swept over him. His arm was bent….in the absolute wrong direction, curving backward like a boomerang. It was already beginning to swell. His wrist didn’t look quite right either, angled in an awkward position.

“It’s bad isn’t it?” Hinata asked through gritted teeth.

Kageyama had no idea how to answer so he didn't. Hinata grew impatient, waiting on him, and craned his neck in an attempt to see his misshapen limb.

Kageyama was quick to press both his hands to Hinata’s shoulders and gently guide him back to the ground. He didn’t need to see that.

Hinata’s breathing began to pick up again, his chest rising and falling at an uneven rate. His eyes were wide and unseeing.

Kageyama wished that someone else was here, someone like Suga or Daichi. They would know what to say to calm Hinata. All of them had gone home though, a long time ago. All Hinata had left was him. 

Looking at Hinata’s tight lips and unnaturally angled arm, Kageyama decided that he should at least try his hand at soothing him.

He placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder, hoping to ground him or something. His teammate immediately stilled beneath his touch and Kageyama didn’t know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Your arm is really screwed up and your wrist doesn’t look so hot either,” Kageyama said, rushing through the sentence. “It’s already swelling and I’m pretty sure it’s broken or at least fractured. We should go to the clinic just to make sure. It's only ten minutes away. Do you think you can make it?”

Kageyama waited for an answer, but when Hinata finally did open his mouth all that spilled out was a dazed, “what’d you say?”

Okay, screw this. Hinata didn’t have a choice at this point.

“I said, we’re going to the clinic. Don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

He didn’t wait for an answer this time. Kageyama took off to the benches, where their stuff was. Thankfully, they’d already brought their belongings over from the club room.

He flipped his schoolbag upside down, letting everything clatter to the ground, before shoving more essential items back inside. His and Hinata’s phones, their wallets, school clothes, and water bottles all made the cut. Most importantly though, were the keys to Hinata’s bicycle which he placed in the pocket of his jacket.

Kageyama zipped the bag shut and shoved his arms into the straps before sprinting back to Hinata's side. 

The pain seemed to have gotten worse while he was gone. Hinata's hand was hovering over his arm like he wanted to touch it but was too scared too. Kageyama steered Hinata’s hand back to his side while pointedly ignoring the tears which were now streaming down his teammate's face. 

Hinata wasn’t much help in the process of getting himself standing. Kageyama had to shoulder most of his weight and steady him when he wavered on his feet. He made sure Hinata was tucked flush against his body before making any moves.

“We’re gonna do this one step at a time, okay?” Kageyama said, trying his best to give Hinata what he hoped was a comforting smile.

Hinata’s head jerked up and down in a sharp nod, before he gave a quiet, “okay.”

It took the pair a little while to find their rhythm. At first, Kageyama walked too fast, leaving Hinata to sloppily try to match his movements. When he noticed Hinata struggling he slowed down, but even then their steps were uncoordinated and their pace remained sluggish. 

While they were passing through the entryway to the gym, Hinata tipped a little to the right and before Kageyama could correct it, Hintata’s arm brushed against the wall. The movement was slight, but it was enough for Hinata to let out a pained shout before biting his lip hard enough to leave a mark.

Kageyama stopped then, patiently waiting for Hinata to gather himself. He didn’t bother asking him if he was okay because he already knew the answer. Instead, he stood there; a silent pillar with his eyes trained on the stars.

When Hinata started moving again, Kageyama was quick to follow. The stairs took a little while to traverse and it was slow going across the courtyard, but they finally reached the stand that housed Hinata’s bike. 

Kageyama propped Hinata up against the metal railing before digging in his pocket for the keys. His hands were slippery when he pulled them out and he cursed when they dropped to the ground. He snatched them up and then crouched over the lock to Hinata’s bike. 

A few twists later and the mechanism clicked as the chain fell to the ground. Kageyama hurriedly shoved the lock, chain, and key into his backpack before straightening. He was about to tell Hinata to get on when he noticed that his teammate wasn’t looking so great.

Hinata was staring at his broken arm like it contained the answers to all the world’s questions and his lips were twisted in a harsh grimace. The arm that wasn’t broken absently rested on his stomach.

“Hinata,” Kageyama said and was worried when Hinata barely reacted to his name. “Is everything okay?”

“I—I think I’m gonna be sick,” Hinata said, in a small voice. 

That was the only warning Kageyama received before Hinata let out a painful sounding gag and bent over at the waist. Kageyama was at his side in seconds and didn't hesitate to drag Hinata over to the grass. He just barely lowered them to their knees before Hinata promptly lost the contents of his stomach.

Kageyama really felt bad for him now. In between the retching noises, he could hear the pitiful whimpers that Hinata didn’t even try to stifle. He wanted to rub his teammate's back or something, but his hands were occupied with keeping Hinata from face planting in his own sick. 

He wasn’t that great with words, but he had to try, for Hinata’s sake.

“It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay. It’ll be over soon.”

He repeated the words over and over hoping that they were comforting.

After several painful minutes, Hinata’s heaves were replaced by heavy breathing. He spat in the grass and then fell back against Kageyama, utterly spent. Kageyama saw the pained twist of Hinata’s features when his arm was jostled by the action, but this time seemed too tired to make any noises of complaint.

With Hinata leaning against him Kageyama could feel the way his body was trembling, despite the warm air. It was a sharp reminder that Hinata needed help and fast.

As much as Kageyama hated to do it, he shifted so that he was once again at Hinata’s side. All Hinata offered was a weak whine of protest.

Kageyama brought them both to their feet and began the slow trudge back over to the bike rack. He did most of the work this time. When they reached their destination Hinata’s eyes were barely open.

“Hey!” Kageyama barked.

Hinata jumped, his head snapping up and looking around wildly. Kageyama hadn’t meant to startle him that badly, but the last thing he needed was Hinata passing out on him. 

While he had Hinata’s attention, he rushed to say, “I’m gonna get you on the bike now and then I’m gonna push you to the clinic.”

The words made Kageyama shudder, saying them aloud making the reality of his situation clear. 

He’d used his arms all afternoon during practice and then pushed them, even more, doing all of those serves and receives. The prospect of pushing Hinata’s full weight on the bike made him want to break down right where he was. To make matters worse, his stomach still flipped over funny every time he saw Hinata’s arm bent the wrong way. 

Kageyama was far from in good shape, but no matter how he felt he knew that Hinata must be feeling worse. So, he grit his teeth and ignored the protests in his arms as he helped Hinata maneuver onto his own bike. 

As soon as Hinata was settled, Kageyama began to shrug out of his club jacket. Knowing that there was no chance of getting Hinata’s arm through the sleeves, Kageyama settled the jacket around Hinata’s shoulders. It seemed to be nothing more than a small comfort, but at least it was something.

While holding Hinata steady with one hand, Kageyama used his other to fish around his bag for Hinata’s water bottle. As soon as his hand closed around it, he pulled it out and dropped the backpack to the ground. 

“You should drink some water,” Kageyama suggested, “to wash out your mouth from…earlier.”

Hinata gave a slow nod but made no move to grab the water bottle Kageyama was holding out for him. His gaze dropped to the ground as he spoke in a voice so quiet that Kageyama had to strain to hear it.

“I think I need help.”

Kageyama wanted to smack himself. Of course, Hinata would need help; one of his arms was broken and the other was gripping the handlebars of the bike to help keep his balance. 

“Right,” Kageyama said. He paused then added, “sorry, that was stupid of me.”

Hinata lifted his head and Kageyama was relieved to see the small smile that graced his lips.

“Kageyama, apologizing? I must be dreaming.”

Kageyama couldn’t find it in himself to be angry. 

“You wish, idiot. Now, c’mon. Your arm isn’t getting any better.”

Despite the serious nature of his words, Kageyama was smiling. He held his head down to hide it as he quickly unscrewed the lid of the water bottle. 

It wasn’t the most graceful exchange. Hinata and Kageyama were both avoiding eye contact as much as possible so it made their placement a little off. A lot of water ended up down Hinata’s front, but when it was all said and done he gave a quiet sigh that sang with relief. 

Kageyama put the water bottle back in the bag and then dug around for Hinata’s phone. As soon as it was within his grasp, he zipped up the bag and hiked it back up on his shoulders. 

He opened the phone to its lock screen and then gently nudged Hinata’s shoulder to get his attention. Hinata’s eyes wandered over to Kageyama’s like lazy bumblebees and he hummed in question.

“I need the password to your phone—so I can call your parents.”

Hinata took a little while to process the request and then said, “1010.”

Despite the urgency of the situation Kageyama just barely avoided laughing. He should have known it’d be Hinata’s jersey number. The phone opened to Hinata’s home screen, a picture of the Tiny Giant just barely visible beneath a sea of apps.

He was quick to go through Hinata’s contacts until he found the one labeled Mom. Kageyama tapped the screen until the phone was dialing her number. He immediately sandwiched the device between his head and his shoulder. 

While the dial tone was still ringing, Kageyama grasped the left handlebar with his left hand and then wrapped his right arm around Hinata’s back to reach the one on the right. It was the best that he could do. At least if Hinata started to slump, he wouldn’t fall off the seat.

Kageyama took a steadying breath, backed the bike out of the rack, and then began the journey to the clinic. He’d taken about three steps when the phone picked up. The first thing he heard was Hinata’s mother's voice and it was not a pleasant experience.

“Shōyō Hinata! Why have you not called! You said you’d call to check in on me after practice and I haven’t heard a thing! I was about two seconds away from driving up to the school with Natsu! I have half a mind to—” 

Kageyama didn’t miss Hinata's sharp intake of breath. 

“Sorry ma’am,” Kageyama interrupted, “but this isn’t Hinata.”

“Well then who the heck are you and why do you have my son’s phone!”

This woman, Kageyama decided, is definitely where Hinata got his spirit from. 

“Ummm—my name i-is Tobio Kageyama. I-I’m a… (teammate? rival? friend? what were they anyway?)...a friend of Hinata’s. We were practicing and Hinata had an accident and messed up his arm. Right now, I’m bringing him to the clinic, the one right next to the school.”

“Oh,” was all Mrs. Hinata said, at first. A pause and then. “Okay, I’ll meet you there. Thank you for taking care of him.”

“It’s no problem,” Kageyama said, resisting the urge to duck his head, lest the phone slip out of his grip.

“And if it’s not too much trouble...do you think I’d be able to speak to him?”

Kageyama’s eyes cut to Hinata who gave a silent nod. Kageyama stopped to put the phone on speaker and when it was tucked back against his cheek, he started pushing the bike again.

“Mom?” Hinata said, his voice hoarse, but still loud enough to be heard.

“Oh, Shōyō! Don’t tell me you broke your arm by your own doing!" Hinta's mother said, her words rich with exasperation. "No, wait, let me guess. You went diving after that ball again like a bull after a red cape?”

“Sorry Mama,” Hinata said, his voice sheepish like a child’s.

“I knew it!” she cried. She gave a long sigh and then added, “don’t worry I’ve grown used to it. Although I wish you’d stay safer, I understand. Us Hinata’s, our hearts are too full of fire.”

Hinata gave a shaky, “yeah,” and when Kageyama heard aloud sniff he set his eyes forward, determined not to intrude on such a personal moment.

“I’ll see you at the clinic, Honeysuckle. Try not to die on me before I get there; it’d be a complete waste of gas.”

Hinata laughed, honest to goodness laughed and it was the best thing Kageyama had heard all day.

“I’ll try my best, Mama.”

“Good. Stay strong. I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

“I love you too, Mama. Bye.” 

Hinata’s voice was shaky, but he managed to get all the words out. 

A click signaled the end of the call. Kageyama stopped just long enough to pocket the phone, before gripping the bike's handlebars and soldiering on. 

Now that he didn’t have to worry about the phone, he was able to increase their pace to a light jog. His shoulders and arms were burning in earnest now, but he refused to stop for a break. If he did, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to start again.

Hinata was silent, with the exception of a sharp breath or hiss whenever they went over a particularly bumpy patch of sidewalk. Kageyama was actually grateful for the pained sounds because at least it meant that Hinata was still awake and aware.

It was at the crest of a hill when Hinata quietly mumbled, “it’s the clinic.”

Kageyama, invigorated by just the mere sight of their destination, sped up until he was practically running. That combined with the fact that they were going downhill meant that they were in front of the clinic in less than a minute.

Kageyama helped Hinata dismount the bicycle. As soon as he was extricated from the vehicle, Kagayama draped Hinata’s good arm around his neck and practically pulled him through the doors of the clinic.

“Hello!” Kageyama shouted as soon as they were inside, ”I need help! I think my friend here broke his arm!”

The receptionist, a tall man with a comforting smile, rushed from the front desk to meet them. He swooped in, relieved Kageyama of Hinata’s weight, and then began leading his friend away. Kageyama could only uselessly wander behind them.

A few other people dotted the waiting room. Many of them watched the scene that played out before them and Kageyama tried his best to block out their stares. The receptionist lowered Hinata down into one of the chairs and then crouched down to Hinata’s eye level. 

“What’s your name, boy?”

“Uh. Hin—I mean Shōyō Hinata.” 

Even while Hinata was answering the question he had trouble holding the man’s gaze. It kept wandering over to Kageyama for whatever reason. 

“Hmm, I see,” the man said, “and how many fingers am I holding up?”

The receptionist held up two fingers. Hinata squinted at the hand in front of him and then confidently answered, “four.”

“I see,” the receptionist repeated. “Alright, well thank you for answering my questions. You did a great job.”

Hinata gave a smile that was worn at the edges and tired to its core. When the receptionist stepped away, Hinata leaned back into the chair, discomfort pulling his lips into a frown.

The receptionist turned to Kageyama and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“My name is Akihito Sato. Your friend seems to be a bit out of it, so I’ll have to rely on you for solid information.”

Kageyama shrugged off Sato’s hand and said, “he’s more than a bit out of it! He needs medical attention!”

“And he’ll get it. Young man, I understand that you’re worried about your friend, but your cooperation will help him. Your opposition will not.”

Kageyama considered arguing, but then he heard Hinata give a quiet groan behind him and reconsidered.

Mind made up Kageyama gave a short bow and said, “forgive me. I was out of line. I’ll answer anything you need me to.” 

“That’s alright, boy. I understand that you must be worried. Your friend is lucky to have you.”

When Kageyama straightened Sato was still smiling warmly at him. 

“I’ll be right back with some paperwork. I’d suggest taking a seat, you look pretty worn out yourself.”

Kageyama did as he was told and sat in the seat beside Hinata. Hinata cracked an eye open and gave Kageyama a lazy smile.

“Oi Kageyama. You’re a pretty good guy bringing me here all this way.”

His head tilted in that way that freaked Kageyama out. He knew that Hinata was about to say something in that earnest, bone-chilling way.

“Did you really mean it all those times you called me your friend?”

Kageyama didn’t know what to say. He was caught off guard by the question; he didn’t think that Hinata would have been listening much less that he would have remembered Kageyama's words.

“I brought you here all this way you idiot. The fact that you even have to ask makes me wonder how hard you hit your head.”

“So, we are friends?”

_Geez, Hinata wasn’t letting him off easy this time. He was really gonna make him say it._

“Yes,” Kageyama said, “we’re friends.” The word felt funny on his tongue. It tasted foreign, but—not in a bad way.

“Good,” Hinata said, “cause when you’re not being a huge jerk I kinda like you.”

Kageyama couldn’t help the startled chuckles that came from him and Hinata’s other eye opened as he looked at him in astonishment.

Kageyama immediately cut off his laughter and found some corner of the room to stare at. However, the damage was already done. From the corner of his eye, he could see Hinata’s tired yet earnest smile.

Sato-san finally returned, saving Kageyama from his embarrassment. He held out a clipboard and pen which Kageyama took. 

“Fill out as much as you know, as accurately as you can. Also, is there any guardian you know of, for us to call?”

“Um. I already called his mother and she’s on the way.”

“Good job,” Sato-san said, nodding in appreciation. “Well, I’ll leave you to that paperwork. I suspect your friend might have a concussion so he’s a pretty high priority on the waiting list. Just try to keep him talking and if you see any changes in his condition call me over, okay?”

“Okay,” Kageyama said, “thank you.”

He watched Sato-san return to his desk before focusing his attention on the pages of paperwork in front of him. He picked through and filled in what information he could, occasionally asking Hinata questions to make sure he was still awake.

Kageyama reached the part about guardians. He filled in what he could about Hinata’s mom, then stopped short when he read the next part.

“It’s asking about your dad,” Kageyama said, realizing that he couldn't remember Hinata ever mentioning anything about him. “What do you want me to put?”

“Skip that part,” Hinata said, “we don’t include him on forms.”

A questioning sound left Kageyama’s mouth before he could even think about it.

“He’s...gone,” Hinata said, “has been for years. He was the one that ran off so we just don’t bother.”

His tone was casual, but Kageyama didn’t miss the way Hinata’s throat bobbed or the way his friend began gnawing on his bottom lip. He hated himself for bringing up such tender memories while Hinata was already hurting.

“His loss,” Kageyama said, as he flipped to the next page.

Now it was Hinata’s turn to grunt in confusion.

Kageyama refused to look up from the clipboard even though he wasn't writing anything.

“I only meant that he’s missing out. He’s gotta be a Class-A idiot to leave you behind. One day he’ll see you representing our country and I’m sure he’ll regret it.”

Kageyama’s curiosity got the best of him and he glanced up to find Hinata staring at him with wet eyes and a trembling lip. He had to have a concussion for sure. They shouldn’t be discussing such delicate things when Hinata wasn’t completely in control of himself. Kageyama hurried to change the subject.

“Do you have any allergies?”

“Mama!” Hinata exclaimed.

“You’re allergic to your mom?” Kageyama asked.

He looked up to see Hinata’s eyes trained on something behind him, with a smile to rival the sun.

“Honeysuckle!” came a shout behind him. Before Kageyama could even turn, something with speeds to rival a bullet train, rushed past him. 

In the blink of an eye, Mrs. Hinata was bent in front of her son. Her hands settled against the sides of his face as she assaulted him with a barrage of kisses. Kageyama spotted a little girl half-hidden behind Hinata’s mother.

After about the fifth kiss, Hinata gave a weak protest to which Mrs. Hinata released him and leaned back to really look at her son. When she finally saw Hinata's arm, she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

“Oh Shōyō,” she said, her eyes sad.

“It’s really not that bad,” Hinata said, but when he tried to lean forward he fell back in the chair with a hiss.

Mrs. Hinata quickly composed herself and rested a hand on her son’s knee. 

“Don’t strain yourself for my sake Shōyō. You’re a strong boy and I know you’re going to be just fine. You don’t have to convince me.”

Thankfully, Hinata relaxed back into the chair. 

Still keeping a hand on her son’s leg, Mrs. Hinata turned her attention to Kageyama. He straightened under her gaze, but nothing could prepare him for when Hinata’s mother grabbed his arm and yanked him from his chair. Although Mrs. Hinata was short like her son, she was deceptively strong as well. 

Kageyama fell right into her hold and tensed against her. Mrs. Hinata’s arms wrapped across his back and she gave him a gentle squeeze.

“Thank you for taking care of my son.”

Kageyama decided that he liked Hinata’s mom. He relaxed the slightest bit against her as he said, “your welcome.”

It wasn't long before she released him and they both got to their feet. 

“I’m going to talk to the front desk for some more information.”

She glanced behind her at the little girl and said, “Natsu. I need you to watch over your brother. Can you do that?”

The little girl nodded, releasing her mother and stepping towards Hinata. 

Mrs. Hinata marched up to the front desk. Kageyama finally got a good look at the little girl who was apparently named Natsu.

There was no question that she was Hinata’s sister. Her hair was the same bright shade of orange and stuck up in the same sort of funny way. They shared the same bright brown eyes although Natsu's were currently filling up with tears. She was still in her pajamas, a lavender button-up with little sheep bouncing across the fabric. 

She was staring at Hinata’s arm and his friend was too out of it to notice. Natsu's bottom lip began to tremble just like her brother’s did; she looked about five seconds from bursting into tears. 

Kageyama didn’t want anything more added to Mrs. Hinata’s plate, but he wasn’t good with people, much less kids. So he resorted to the only thing he knew.

“Do you play any volleyball, Natsu?” 

Her head whipped around to face him and she marched forward to say, “no, but I’m going to one day!”

“That’s good,” Kageyama said, “I think you’d make a great volleyball player. I can see it in your eyes, you have the right spirit.”

He wasn’t making any of this up; the same fire in Natsu’s eyes was what he saw in Hinata’s sometimes. 

“Really?” she asked, eyes going wide at the prospect of it.

“Most definitely,” he said, adding a firm nod to accentuate his statement.

Mrs. Hinata returned and she didn’t hesitate to scoop Natsu into her arms. Natsu gave a big yawn, pressed her face against her mother's neck, and settled against her.

“They’re going to see you now, Shōyō.”

True to her word, a set of nurses emerged from the back with a stretcher. They maneuvered Hinata on to its surface and he gave them one last tired smile before they wheeled him away.

Now that Hinata was safe, all of Kageyama's strength was suddenly whisked away. He just barely managed to steer himself back into his seat and he promptly rested his head in his hands.

“Kageyama, dear,” Hinata’s mother said, “do you have someone coming to get you?”

“Um, no. Not really. I—I’ll call my father.” 

He’d hoped to finally rest and frowned at the prospect of having to do anything at all. Mrs. Hinata must have been watching him closely because she rushed to say, “why don’t I call him?”

Normally, Kageyama would protest, but, at this point, he could barely even keep his eyes open. The prospect of calling his dad was as daunting as defeating a dragon.

“Okay,” Kageyama mumbled.

One phone call later and Kageyama’s father was now on his way. Kageyama’s head kept dipping down to his chest, but every time he was about to nod off he caught himself and jerked back into position. It would be best if he just stayed awake until his father reached, but it was just so hard.

“You should try and get some sleep, dear,” said Mrs. Hinata. “Don’t worry, I’ll wake you when your father’s here.”

That was all Kageyama needed to hear for him to finally stop fighting his body and fade into the realm of sleep.

* * *

Hinata was sitting up in bed and looking out the window when Kageyama entered. He couldn’t stay long, classes started in thirty minutes. In fact, he was gonna have to run from the clinic to get to school on time.

Hinata turned to him and his whole face lit up.

“Oi Kageyama! Shouldn’t you be in class?”

Kageyama scoffed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“As if I’d miss class over you.”

Hinata stuck his tongue out and then waved Kageyama over.

Kageyama drifted to Hinata’s bedside. Now he could see Hinata’s cast with startling clarity. It was orange, to match their jerseys and his hair. Kageyama was just happy to see his arm facing the right direction again.

“Hey! My eyes are up here!” Hinata said, his voice light and teasing.

Kageyama felt an embarrassing heat creep up his neck, at being caught staring.

Hinata laughed at him and Kageyama considered leaving and returning back with the rest of the team after practice.

“I can’t believe you’re teasing me, even after all I did for you,” Kageyama said. 

He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, in an effort to make Hinata feel bad. Hinata's expression sobered and Kageyama immediately wished he could take the words back. He didn’t want to talk about this, not for real.

“You’re right,” Hinata said, hands twisting in his bedsheets, “I kind of owe you actually.”

“Don’t be stupid!” Kageyama shouted, slamming his hands down on the railing of the clinic bed, “you don’t owe me crap! We’re friends, aren’t we? It’s my job to be there for you or whatever!”

Hinata blinked at him for a few moments,

“You really did mean all that stuff you said last night, huh?”

Kageyama gave a sharp nod and then said, “remember, you swore you’d stay on the court with me. The only thing I need you to do is to hurry up and get better. We’ll all be waiting for you—the whole team. We…need you.”

“Wow, Kageyama. I should get hurt more often. You’re a lot nicer like this.”

“Idiot!” Kageyama shouted, getting up in Hinata’s face, “that’s not what I meant at all! No more stupid stunts, got it?”

“Aww you do care,” Hinata said, “I’ll try my best for your sake, Kageyama. After all, you are my right-hand man.”

Hinata raised his right arm encased in its cast to emphasize the awful joke and Kageyama leaned back with an eye roll.

“I have to get to class now. I’ll be back later with the rest of the team.”

He was about to leave when Hinata’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Kageyama spun around to tell Hinata off for trying to make him late, but the words died in his throat when he saw the heart-wrenchingly earnest way Hinata was looking at him. 

“Listen Kageyama. Seriously, you were really there for me last night. I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t there. I guess what I’m trying to say is,” Hinata took a big breath, “thank you.”

Kageyama swallowed past the lump and his throat and then said, “someone’s got to watch out for you. I’m just glad I was around.”

Hinata seemed satisfied with his answer because he smiled and released Kageyama. Then he gave him a hard shove towards the door.

“Now get out of here before you’re late, you delinquent! And save me a spike or two!”

“Yeah right,” Kageyama said, over his shoulder, “when you want to hit a spike, come back to the court.”

Hinata laughed and it made Kageyama laugh too. 

When Kagayama stepped out of the clinic it was as if he was walking on clouds. Last night sucked: his shoulders were still sore and he would never forget the unnatural twist to Hinata’s arm, but at least he could say that he’d gained a friend. That alone made all the pain he’d endured evaporate leaving him feeling like a crow, soaring across open skies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my fic! If you feel moved to comment it would be greatly appreciated (while I adore kudos, comments send me over the moon)! Either way, I'm just happy you stopped by and I hope you have a lovely rest of your day!


End file.
